


The Better Russian: As told by NHL Mascots [PODFIC]

by WhiteHaru37



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Gen, NHL All-Star Weekend, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHaru37/pseuds/WhiteHaru37
Summary: Iceburgh and Slapshot fight to see who has the better Russian.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	The Better Russian: As told by NHL Mascots [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Better Russian: As told by NHL Mascots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448114) by [crosbymalkin871](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosbymalkin871/pseuds/crosbymalkin871). 



> Made for Eafay70 as part of ITPE2019. 
> 
> Thanks to crosbymalkin871 for the podfic permissions.

  
Cover art by: [WhiteHaru37](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteharu37)

**Podfic** :  
[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/w1p2kofpf0yubsl/Men%27s%20Hockey%20RPF%20-%20The%20Better%20Russian.mp3?dl=0) [3.5 MB, 00:04:48]


End file.
